Lost Emotions
by Moonlights' Sorrow
Summary: Kaoru and her sister are emotionless and hitokiris. Will two other hitokiris be able to break their emotional barriers? BK, OCOC. R&R please!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. If I did, do you think I would be writing things on FF.net?  
  
OK people a new story!  
  
Lost Emotions, Chapter One: The Intro. into Forgotten Hearts  
  
Hate, hope, happiness, love, passion, justice, misery, anger, pain, courage, fear of death, sadness, sorrow, life itself...... all emotions that I cannot feel or have forgotten how to feel. The only emotion I can feel is rage, red hot, blind, rage. Why and how can someone be so numb and still be human? To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I am still human. I am Black Misery; sister of Moonlight's Sorrow; we are hitokiris of the night. Destined to be alone and kill for the rest of eternity.  
  
The kill was easy; it always was. I walked into my apartment to see my twin at the table reading. She looked at me through expressionless eyes. Her eyes are always expressionless; like mine. The only time my eyes show emotion is when the anger inside me becomes so extreme that I black out on a "job" and kill everything.  
  
"You're later than usual, Kaoru."  
  
"Hai, I know Usagi. The job was easy but the man hired 16 gunmen to try and stop me. It didn't work. I'll be in the shower." I said walking into the bathroom. I started the bath and got in. I scrubbed my self raw in the hopes of cleaning my stained hands; a habit from the time I could feel. Soon, I finished and went back into the kitchen and sat down. Usagi pushed a cup of tea towards me not even looking up from her book. As she sat reading, I regarded her form. There are two major differences in our looks. She is tall, 5'7" pushing 5'8", while I am short, 5'2" to be exact. I also have sapphire blue eyes and she has beautiful chestnut brown eyes that used to be filled with such life. I may have said we were twins but I never said we were identical. We share many characteristics though. We both have pale skin, slender forms, and long black hair.  
  
"Kaoru, Katsura called. We have a job on Friday. He said he was going to meet us a few blocks from the job site with some people he wants us to meet." Usagi said again not looking up at me.  
  
"OK, you're acting very strange tonight. What's up?" Hey, I never said I wasn't curious.  
  
"Our job is Oriso Hiromi."  
  
Oh, so that's why she's so out of it. Hiromi was a childhood friend of ours. Usagi was closer to him than I. Then one day he asked Usagi out. She was so happy (keep in mind this was before we became what we call numb). Then he broke her heart. That was the start of her loss of emotions. Then our parents died and we slowly started to slip away from feeling things. Katsura then took us in and trained us to be hitokiris, with each kill we lost a little more of our fragile grip on reality. The only people whom we show emotions to are each other and Dr. Genzi. But that's another story.  
  
"Did you clean your sword?" Usagi actually looked at me as she said this. Oh, did I forget to mention that we only kill with swords?  
  
"Yeah, I already did that. I'm hungry, I'm gonna make something to eat. Want any?"  
  
"Not if you're cooking. I'll cook if we don't want to die of food poisoning. What do you want?"  
  
"Rice balls are good."  
  
"Whatever...."  
  
So we ate (Usagi's cooking is the best, unlike my own.....) and went to bed. Over the next week we went to our day job, waitressing. It's interesting to watch emotionless girls ask for your order. We scare the shit out of most of the customers. Finally, it was time to pay a little visit to Oriso Hiromi.  
  
"Usagi, it's time to go. Or should I call you Moonlight's Sorrow?"  
  
"Very funny. Let's go Black Misery." With that we picked up our swords, our long black coats (to go with our black pants, shirts, and hair ties) and walked out the door into the night that would change our lives forever.  
  
We stayed in the shadows to avoid detection. I could feel Usagi tensing; someone was nearby. A woman walked by with her dog, luckily she didn't see us. We entered the large estate of Oriso Hiromi. Men with dogs guarded the grounds. When will people learn that they can't stop us, especially when we work together? Exactly one week before a job, we are notified of it. The person to be killed is also notified to make the job more interesting for us. It's interesting what some people will do to prevent their deaths. Sometimes they try to run, others hire gunmen and gang members, or they notify the police. If they try to run, we always catch them. If they hire gunmen or gang members, we easily defeat them, same with the police. Guns are no match for us, swords are the better weapon; more humane in a way, not that it matters to a Hitokiri.  
  
We ran past the guards, cutting their throats before they could even pull out their weapons. Let it rain red down upon us tonight...  
  
Let's Learn Japanese!!  
  
Hitokiri: assassin; shadow assassin; manslayer  
  
Hai: yes  
  
A.N. Hi everyone! Moonlight's Sorrow here. Ok this is my first RK story and please be kind to it. Apart of me is in every chapter, every line. Why? Because I am like Kaoru. I don't show many emotions, only happy emotions. Please review and I promise the chapters will be longer. You can review, flame, anything, but if you flame please be nice about it. I'm open to suggestions, requests (if they tie in with my plot), and anything else. My updates will be around every two weeks if I'm lucky. Oh and I know it's cheesy to use ones own pen name in their story but mine seemed to fit and I could not think of any thing else. 


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I, Moonlight's Sorrow, do not (unfortunately) own RK or any of its characters. I am only borrowing them for a little while.

A.N.: I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long! But here is chapter two!!

Chapter 2: The Job

We snuck into the house, killing as we went. Our swords sang with joy at each kill. We sensed our "prey" was in the west wing of the house, the dinning room to be exact. He was with many other people, most likely his bodyguards. As we got closer we were able to tell that it was around nine other people in the room with Oriso Hiromi.

            "Do you want to go in first or shall I?" I asked

            "We can go in together." And with that we kicked the door open.

            "Oriso Hiromi," we said in unison, "we have come for your life. Do you give it up willingly or must we take it by force?" We stood, our hands on our swords, already knowing the answer.

            "What do you think?! Boys!" said Hiromi. The nine other men rushed at us.

            "Black Misery…."

            "Hai?"

            "Would you mind if I took care of Oriso and you took care of the other guys?"

            "No of course not. He's all yours Moonlight's Sorrow. Have fun" With that Usagi jumped over the gunmen and ran to fight Oriso, out of my line of vision.

            I started to casually walk to the approaching men and I noticed that they faltered in their strides. They must have seen their impending deaths in my eyes. Still they came at me, guns drawn. They started to shot at me and I dodged/deflected the bullets. I ran swiftly up to the first man and cut him across the chest, the next three fell the same way. The next three stood their ground and continued to shoot at me. I sighed at their stupidity. My sword rose in a crescent and heads were sent rolling. The other two started to run and I followed at a slower pace. I soon started to run and they didn't have a prayer. With two swipes of my sword, they fell to the ground, never to rise again.

~* Meanwhile, a recap of what Usagi was doing *~

            Oriso stood up to face Usagi, pulling out a concealed sword. They faced off, circling each other. Suddenly, Usagi seemed to disappear and then reappeared behind Oriso. She held her sword to his neck and whispered "Oriso, do you remember me? The pain I once felt because of you?"

            "So then this, Mysterious Lady of Death, is your revenge? I hurt many girls when I was younger. Before you kill me, tell me which one will get to have the ultimate revenge.

            "Revenge has nothing to do with it. This is my job and as for the name, it's Moonlight's Sorrow. But as for the name that would be more useful to you, I would rather tell it to your face…." Usagi then got distracted by a flash of light from Kaoru's sword. Oriso took the moments distraction and moved to strike Usagi in the leg. She noticed this and moved in front of Oriso. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Do you remember a girl named Kamiya Usagi? That is me and you could say you started a long process and helped me to become what I am today. For that, I can never forgive you." Oriso's eyes widened as she said this and then he looked into her eyes. What he saw was nothing; no rage, anger, joy at his impending death and this frightened him further. Next thing he knew there was a flash of pain in his abdomen and a sword imbedded in his stomach. Usagi removed her sword and the she moved her sword in a half-moon shape to rid her sword of the blood.

            Usagi dropped him to the ground and slit his neck. She looked over at Kaoru, blood dripping from her sword, in time to see the last man fall. She then started to say something…

~* Back to Kaoru and her POV *~

             I turned around in time to hear Usagi say "Misery, it's time we meet Katsura and his mystery guests."

            "Hai."

********************************************************************************************

            WE arrived at the meeting point with little trouble. Instead of seeing Katsura, under a lighted lamp post there was a white envelope with two roses; one white, one black. We walked over to the envelope and each picked up one of the roses; I the white one, and Usagi the black one. With a flick of my wrist the envelope opened. I took out the letter and read it aloud.

                                    _Dear Girls,_

_                                        I know I said that I would meet you here with some _

_                               people I wanted you to meet. Well, it seems that two of _

_                               the eight people I wanted you to meet have been delay-_

_                               ed. When they arrive I will notify you, via cell phone,_

_                               when and where the meeting will take place. Till then_

_                               you will have no assignments, so relax and have fun._

_                                                                                    Katsura_

_                                    p.s. When you do meet these people, I expect you to _

_                               act with courtesy and respect. Many of them are older than_

_                               you and have been killing much, much longer than you have,_

_                               many for over a decade. I expect you to be on your best _

_                               behavior._

            "When have we not behaved!!? I think we should be hurt!" I said

            "Kaoru, the time you blew up the bases kitchen, after Katsura told you not to set foot in the kitchen, comes to mind… that would be misbehaving."

            "Hey! How was I to know that oil combusts when left on heat to long!" As I was saying this Usagi just looked at me and I finally shut up.

            "Are you done and can we go home now?"

            "Yeah, I call the shower first."

            "Right….. Not if I get there first."

A.N. Hey everyone! I am really sorry about the delay. I am such a bad writer *sigh*. Well I hope you like this chapter and please review! You know you want to!

Reviewers Corner:

LittoGrrlStephie: Here's my update! Sorry I had to keep you in suspense a little longer….

Cherry Chibi: Thank you for your advice. I will try to keep it in mind for later chapters. Also, thank you for saying that you thought my first RK story was good. That meant a lot coming from you!!

ToHeLlWiThThEnIcKs: *helps you off the floor* What kind of story would it be with out Battousi??!! Kenshin would be way too weak to handle Kaoru as she is now. Oops!!! I have said too much *smacks self*. Thank you for your complements *blushes*. I didn't think people would like my story to much!


	3. A very boring week

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own RK or anything related to it. This if **_Fan_**fiction.net after all….

Chapter 3: The night before the meeting, after a boring week….

            The week had gone by, slowly in my mind, and it was Friday again. Since we did nothing but go to our waitressing jobs, we were very bored. I was about ready to call Katsura myself and demand that he give us a mission or get the meeting started already. With that thought in mind I walked across the room and picked up my cell phone. As I started to dial Katsura's number, Usagi stopped me.

            "Kaoru, I would suggest not calling him. He said that he would call us when he was ready."

            "But Usagi…" I never got a chance to finish because at that moment the cell phone rang. Usagi grabbed the phone out of my hand and answered.

            "Hai?"

            "_Usagi? It's Katsura. How are you_?"

            "The same, yourself?"

            "_Oh I'm fine. The meeting will be held tonight at eleven._"

            "So soon? Why not tomorrow be cause that seems a little rushed."

            "_Yes it is but it's for the best. It's also because I forgot to call you earlier._"

            "Fine see you later tonight. It's at the base correct?"

            "_Yes, Goodbye_."

            "Bye." As she hung up the phone she turned to me and said "Kaoru, apparently Katsura forgot to tell us when the meeting is and he just informed me that it is tonight at eleven. What time is it now?"

            "Tonight?! Well, it's 9:45"

            "Ok well let's get ready and leave around 10:15 so we can get there on time." Usagi walked away into her room, while I walked into my own. My room had blue/violet walls with a gold ceiling and a gold base boards. The gold from the ceiling dripped down the walls which caused a lovely effect. Usagi had once said that that the blue/violet of the walls was the evening sky and the gold ceiling was the heavens and the drips the tears of the gods from old mythology. The bed was off to the right and had a white canopy. 

I walked over to my closet and looked for something appropriate to wear. Since it was a meeting, I assumed that had meant we had to look 'professional'. I pulled out a long black skirt with a slit up to the middle of my thigh.  I also pulled out a long sleeved, off-the-shoulder white shirt. I put these on and went over to my vanity. I put my hair in a low bun at the nape of my neck, put on a pair of silver chandelier earrings, and then I put on a pair of strappy high heeled shoes. On my way out of my room, I picked up my sword and strapped it to my waist.

Usagi was already dressed and waiting for me. She wore a black pant suit with a red shirt. With her outfit she wore sparkly, spike heeled shoes, her sword at her side and a matching black hat with a red strip. She also had put her hair into a bun similar to my own. Adorning her ears were three pairs of silver hoops with a silver moon charm on a silver chain around her neck. She looked over at me and nodded, signaling we should go. I grabbed a jacket and we left.

************************************************************************

            The base loomed in front of us as we arrived. For some reason a feeling of apprehension came over me. I glanced over at Usagi and said "Do you…"

            "Feel it too? Yes I do." We walked up to the door. With a single rap on the door we waited for it to open. Eve, Katsura's young house keeper, opened the door for us. All of the assassins had a lot of respect for Eve; even tough she wasn't a fighter; she could make even the toughest person shake in fear because of her wrath. She looked us over (for two reasons, one to make sure we weren't hurt and second to make sure we were dressed properly) and let us in and took my coat from me.

            Down the main hallway we went. We had walked down this hallway so many times we didn't even notice the artwork on the wall it had become so familiar to us. We stood in front of the door to the main hall/room and had the feeling of apprehension sweep over us again. Something was going to happen that we had no power over and something we would most likely not enjoy. With a wary glance at each other we walked in.

A.N. Hi! I know its really short but it's the best I can do right at the moment. I want to thank all me reviewers! You are all so kind to me! Next chapter, the girls meet these mysterious people that Katsura wants them to meet. What will happen? You'll have to wait to find out….

**Reviewers Corner**

Ewunia: I update whenever I can (unfortunately its not that often). I'm glad you like my story and its length. Thanks for reading!

The-Lone-Lemon: your going to have to wait a little longer to find out who the 'mystery' people are *snickers also*. Here's the update and I hope you like! Thanks for reading!

EmoDCgirl36: Well to answer your question, it's not Sano. It's going to be an original character (sorry). That's about all I can tell you at the moment. I'm glad you think my humble story is interesting. Thanks for reading!

A.N. I would like to thank my beta reader and friend lil Kuchka118. I really appreciate you putting up with me chasing you around the hallway to ask you to read the next chapter! THANKS!!!! 


End file.
